Solid state imaging devices such as CCD image sensors and CMOS image sensors are used for various applications such as digital still cameras, video cameras, and surveillance cameras, etc. Single plate-type image sensors, which acquire information about multiple colors with a single pixel array, are becoming mainstream.
In recent years, development of backside illumination type image sensors, which take in light corresponding to an imaged object from the back side of the semiconductor device substrate, has been advancing.